Kanto Grand Festival
The Kanto Grand Festival (Japanese: カントーグランドフェスティバル Kanto Grand Festival) is an championship contest competition of the Kanto Region, akin to the Hoenn Grand Festival and the Sinnoh Grand Festival. All Pokémon Coordinators who earn five Contest Ribbons from the Kanto region are eligible to enter. The competition is held on Mt. Ember near One Island of the Sevii Islands. Competition The Kanto Grand Festival started in One Hit Wonder! and ended in Storm Princess!. The competition spans eight days. The first day is dedicated to the opening ceremonies. The next five days are dedicated to three days of appeals and two days of rest. The last two days of competition consist of the battle rounds. The final day includes the closing ceremony immediately following the final stage. Like all Kanto Pokémon Contests, Lady Gillespie is the announcer. Apart from the usual panel of judges, made of Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and a Nurse Joy, the host of the Hoenn Region Contests, Lady Joyce, was also a guest judge, while three other Nurse Joys gave the scores. The winner of the Kanto Grand Festival receives the coveted Kanto Ribbon Cup as their prize and becomes a Kanto Top Coordinator. During the Yazmyne's first tour through the Kanto Grand Festival, 238 participants were entered. Rounds Each round is judged by a panel of four individuals. They include Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, a Nurse Joy from the Kanto region and the Contest announcer in Hoenn, Lady Joyce. Appeals In the appeals stage of Kanto Grand Festival, there are two rounds to appeal. In the first round, Coordinators have their Pokémon perform with just one move. Each coordinator is allotted two minutes per performance. Due to the large of number of performances, the preliminary appeal stage takes place on two stadiums and spans two days. Only 64 Coordinators proceed to the next round. A day of rest is held after Day 2 of competition. The main performance round occurs during the fourth day of competition. The round is a full appeal round like regular Contests; Coordinators have their Pokémon use as many moves as necessary within 3 minutes. The 16 top scoring Coordinators from this round move on to the next stage. A second day of rest if held after the second appeal stage. Double-Battles The third stage marks the beginning of the Grand Festival's Contest Double Battle rounds and shows how skilled Coordinators and their Pokémon are when put into battle with four rounds. The battle rounds span two consecutive days of competition. The Top 16 and quarterfinal are held on the first day of battle and Day 6 of competition. The second day of battles features the semifinals in the morning and the finals in the afternoon. The closing ceremony is held immediately after the finals. The 16 remaining Coordinators are matched-up randomly by computer up to the semi-finals, which is the last round that computer will choose a random match-up. Coordinators who ran out of points, had their Pokemon knocked out, or had the least amount of points once the time ran out were eliminated from the Grand Festival. The Coordinator who wins all four of their battles is declared the winner of the tournament. Known contestants Battles Ablaze Presentations Round One Round Two Battle Rounds QF: Nick vs. Yazmyne SF: Savannah vs. Yazmyne Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Pokémon competitions